Promets le moi
by Daelyaa
Summary: Même si peu de gens le savaient, Sirius et Rémus ont vécu une histoire d'amour passionnée et fusionnelle, avant l'emprisonnement de Sirius, et même un peu après. OS/Wolfstar.


Bonjour, bonjour

Un OS de ''l'histoire'' OS à la demande que je publie en temps qu'OS, parce que c'en est tout de même un et qu'il aura plus de visibilité ainsi.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Promets le moi

OoOoOoO

 _POV Sirius Black_

OoOoOoO

Durant la 6ème année des Maraudeurs, Poudlard.

J'ouvre les yeux et la lumière blanche qui se propage dans l'infirmerie m'aveugle. Je referme les yeux avant de les rouvrir progressivement pour que le soleil se reflétant sur le murs ne me blesse pas autant que la dernière fois. Je me redresse dans mon lit et grimace, Merlin que j'avais mal Aix côtés. Je me demande pourquoi et soulève donc mon tee-shirt pour apercevoir un bandage qui entourait tout le bas de mon ventre, bandage rouge de sang sur le côté droit. C'est alors que je me souviens qu'hier c'était le pleine lune: Rémus ! Je le vois bien vite, lui aussi étendu dans un lit, alors je me lève du mien, sans me soucier des réprimandes de Pomfresh qui allaient arriver, Remis était plus important que ça. Je m'approche de lui et m'assois à ses côtés; il est blessé comme d'habitude, surtout au visage, c'est ce que j'aime le moins, que son beau visage soit marqué des soirs de pleine lune qui le détruisent un peu plus au fil des années. Je caresse sa joue du bout de les doigts en souriant légèrement, Merlin que je l'aime. Ensuite, ma main vagabonde dans ses cheveux et il sourit dans son sommeil, il est encore plus beau. J'évite soigneusement de toucher ses blessures, de peur de lui faire mal. Je reste ainsi de longues minutes à le regarder dormir, Pomfresh n'étant toujours pas venue me hurler dessus, et à un moment, il bouge un peu et ouvre légèrement les yeux. Il me sourit tant bien que mal à cause de la douleur et tente de s'asseoir, mais je pose ma main sur son épaule.

-Ne bouge pas trop, tu vas te faire mal.

-Je suis habitué. me répond t-il tristement.

-Malheureusement.

Je soupire alors qu'il se redresse pour s'asseoir, non mais Môsieur Lupin ne veux pas m'écouter pour une fois ! Je croise son regard doré et comme d'habitude, tous ce que je peux ressentir de négatif envers lui disparaît alors que je demande :

-Tu as faim ?

-Pas de nourriture. murmure t-il en se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Et même si je meurs d'envie de le laisser faire, je le repousser gentiment :

-Pas ici, James pourrait débarquer à tout moment.

-Je sais. soupire mon loup garou et se reculant. Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait leur dire ?

-Tu crois qu'ils l'accepteraient ?

-Lily oui, mais James... C'est plus compliqué.

-Il se sentirait trahi, peut être même exclu, parce que si on pouvait réellement s'afficher, c'est certain qu'on s'écarterait un peu de lui, et qu'on serait plus proche l'un de l'autre.

-Quel bordel !

-Ouais.

Je soupire avant d'appuyer ma tête contre le lit en me demandant, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi à t-il fallut que je tombe amoureux de mon meilleur ami ? Pourquoi est ce que lui est aussi tombé amoureux de moi ? C'aurait été tellement plus simple si mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques ou tournés vers quelqu'un d'autre. Je me gifle mentalement: comment est ce que je peux penser ça !? Jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Rémus ! Mais lui...

-Rémus ?

-Oui ?

-Est ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il se tourne précipitamment vers moi, grimaçant de douleur et me regarde comme si j'étais Merlin.

-P... Pourquoi cette question ?

-Est ce que tu m'aimes ? je répète.

-Je... Enfin... Oui... Bien sûr que oui... Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir. Est ce que tu m'aimeras toujours ?

Je ferme les yeux d'anticipation, j'ai peur qu'il dise non, ou qu'il réfléchisse trop longtemps, mais sa réponse arrive bien vite :

-Oui.

-Promets le moi.

-Promis.

Je souris, et sans m'occuper de James qui pourrait arriver pose ma tête sur son épaule. Que j'aime être avec lui, respirer son odeur, caresser sa peau douce, sentir son souffle chaud dans mon cou ; que je l'aime lui tout simplement. Il passe sa main dans mon dos et ladite main vient se poser sous mes côtés. Il la retire précipitamment en voyant une micro-grimace de douleur se former sur mon visage. Alors, sans prévenir, il lève mon tee-shirt et voit le bandage.

-Je t'ai blessé hier...

-Ce n'est rien. je le rassure.

-Non ce n'est pas rien... Je... Je suis dangereux... Je suis un monstre... Je t'ai fais du mal à toi... C'est horrible !

-Hey, du calme Rémus, je t'ai dis que ce n'est rien, et tu n'es pas un monstre, ne dis pas de pareilles sottises.

-Mais Siri' c...

-Pas de ''mais'' ! Tu n'es pas un monstre Rémus Lupin.

-Je t'ai fais du mal...

-Ce n'est pas grave ça, si on t'accompagnes avec les garçons, c'est bien que nous sommes conscients des risques qu'on encourt.

-À ce niveau là vous êtes plutôt inconscients. marmonne Rémus.

-Oh la la Rémy arrête ! Si on vient avec toi c'est qu'on le veux.

-Hum.

Je soupire. Qu'il peut être têtu quand il veut ce crétin ! C'est alors que la voix de Pomfresh retentit :

-MR BLACK ! Que faites vous en dehors de votre lit !

Je sursaute en me tournant vers elle.

-Mais rien ma chère Mme Pomfresh, je venais juste dire bonjour à Rémus.

-Et bien laissez Mr Lupin tranquille, il doit se reposer.

-Il ne le dérange pas moi Mme Pomfresh. intervint Rémus.

L'infirmière le fusille du regard.

-Si vous vous y mettez aussi... Soit, vous pouvez rester Mr Black, mais dès que les cours commencent vous disparaissez.

-Promis. je souris assez hypocritement.

Mme Pomfresh lève les yeux au ciel en tournant le dos et je l'entends marmonner, ce qui nous fait rire, Rémus et moi. Lorsque je m'arrête de rire, je tourne la tête vers lui et le regarde, souriant largement et secoué de spasme d'hilarité, ses magnifiques yeux dorés brillant il est tout bonnement magnifique. Il doit se rendre compte que je le fixe puisqu'il se tourne vers moi et me sourit. J'ai encore envie de l'embrasser, et lui aussi, ça se voit, mais on ne peut pas, pas ici, alors, à contre-coeur, je souffle :

-Non.

Il soupire en appuyant sa tête contre le mur et je m'exclame :

-C'est vraiment chiant !

-Ouais...

-Il faudrait qu'on leur dise, on serait fixés au moins...

-Tu crois qu'on devrait le dire à Lily, et on lui demande son avis sur le fait de le dire au garçons ?

-Mais c'est une bonne idée ça Rémus !

-J'ai toujours de bonnes idées.

-Sirius Black sors de ce corps !

-Si seulement tu pouvais y rentrer.

Je rougis brusquement, depuis quand Rémus, mon Rémus à des propos à sous entendu sexuel ?! C'est le monde a l'envers ! Alors je le regarde étrangement et lui dit :

-Qui êtes vous, et qu'avez vous fait de Rémus Lupin ?

Il ricana.

-Abruti.

-Ben non, mais tu dis pas des trucs comme ça toi normalement.

-C'est à force de te fréquenter, _chéri_.

Je frissonne, même quand il me le dit pour se moquer ça me fait de l'effet c'est pas possible, je suis vraiment atteint, est ce que c'est grave docteur ? Oui je deviens fou, mais c'est Rémus qui me rend fou je n'y peux rien, quand je suis avec lui, je ne suis plus pareil. J'ai tout le temps peur, peur que la gaminerie finisse par l'agacer et qu'il me quitte, peur que si je change ça ça ne lui plaise pas parce que ça ne serais pas le _vrai_ Sirius et qu'il me quitte. Je fus coupé dans ces pensées oh combien joyeuses par la voix chantante de Lily :

-Bonjour les garçons ! Comment ça va ce matin ?

-Aussi bien que ça peut aller après une pleine lune. soupire Rémus. Et toi ?

-Très bien. James encore et encore essayé de me draguer ce matin au lieu de venir vous voir ce crétin.

-Il est amoureux de toi Lily, c'est normal. dis-je.

-Tu trouves ça normal qu'il vienne encore m'embêter au lieu de rendre visite à Rémus toi ?!

-Je dis juste que je peux le comprendre, si j'étais amoureux je ferais tout pour pouvoir me mettre avec la personne que j'aime.

-Parce qu'il n'y a _vraiment_ personne dont tu es amoureux Sirius Black ? demanda Lily en regardant fixement Rémus qui rougit.

-Comment tu le sais ! je m'exclame, choqué et surpris à la fois.

-Je ne sais rien, c'était juste une supposition, mais apparemment j'ai raison.

-Depuis quand tu manipule les gens aussi aisément qu'un Serpentard toi ?

-C'est... l'influence de Severus qui ressort. dit tristement Lily.

-Ce foutu connard. Mais dis moi Lily Chérie, je ne t'avais pas promis d'aller lui caser sa putain de gueule la prochaine fois qu'il te rendait triste ?

-Si, mais... C'est pas lui... Je me rends triste toute seule.

-A cause de lui. J'irais lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie tout à l'heure.

-Sirius... soupire Lily.

-Je tiens mes promesses Lily, c'est tout.

Elle soupire à nouveau avant de dire:

-Mais revenons en a vous; vous sortez ensemble ?

Rémus et moi acquiesçons en choeur alors que Lily sourit.

-Cool, ça fait combien de temps ?

-6 mois. je réponds.

-Vous avez réussit à vous cacher tout ce temps ?!

-On a sut se faire discrets.

-Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ?

-James... J'ai peur qu'il nous en veuille.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'il vous en voudrait ?

-Ben, on est ses meilleurs amis et on est ensemble, il peut penser que ça va l'exclure.

-Il ne pensera pas ça, ça a beau être un crétin, vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde quel un idiot mettrait ça en doute.

-Donc tu pense qu'on devrait leur dire, à James et Peter ?

-Ce n'est pas que je le pense, c'est que j'en suis sûre !

-D'accord ben... On leur dira cesoir, ok ? je me demande en regardant Rémus.

Il acquiesce en me souriant et je lui rend son sourire.

OoOoOoO

 _Un peu plus tard, dans l'après midi._

Je n'ai pas cours et je décide donc d'aller voir Rémus à l'infirmerie, mais en chemin qui est ce que je vois ? Servilus dans tout sa splendeur. Un sourire mauvais apparaît sur mon visage alors que je sors ma baguette et dis d'une vois doucereuse :

-Alors Servilo, on se promène seul dans les couloirs.

-Black... Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Oh mais rien voyons, juste parler à ma petite victime préférée.

Il sort sa baguette mais je le désarme avant qu'il n'ai put faire quoi que ce soit.

-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre en duel ?

Et suite à ça je me mets à lui jeter des sorts, offensifs évidemment, mais il contre-attaque, c'est qu'il a un peu apprit à se défendre le Servilus ! Il réussit à me blesser et ça m'énerve, ce moucheron insignifiant ne devrait pas pouvoir me blesser ! Mais moi je l'ai touché, et plus gravement que lui, donc ça me rassure. Je m'apprête à lui jeter un sort qui fera saigner son énorme nez quand j'entends :

-Sirius ! Stop ! Arrête !

Je me retourne : Lily. Merlin que cette fille est gentille, le connard à qui je jetais des sorts lui a brisé le cœur et elle continue de le défendre. Mais en me retournant, j'ai oublié que les Serpentards ne sont pas du genre fair-play, ne pas attaquer quelqu'un au sol ou dans le dos, ce n'est pas dans leur cordes. Je n'ai que le temps d'entendre le sort de Rogue avant de sortir une douleur lancinante dans tout mon dos, comme si on était en train de me couper, de me griffer, et je sens ma chemise se gorger de sang avant que tout ne devienne flou et que je m'écroule au sol.

OoOoOoO

Quand je me réveille un peu plus tard (ne me demandez pas combien de temps, moi même je ne le sais pas) je vois Lily en train de hurler sur Rogue et ça me réconforte, elle ne protège pas que ce connard. Mais mon attention est vite détournée de Lily quand je vois le lit de Rémus vide : où est ce qu'il est passé cet idiot ! Pomfresh lui a dit mille fois de ne pas bouger de son lit ! Oui, je suis d' _extrême_ mauvaise foi en disant ça. Mais revenons en à ma question initiale : où est Rémus ? J'ai ma réponse bien vite quand je sens sa main entourer la mienne et sa voix que j'aime tant me dire :

-Siri', Siri', ça va ? Sirius, est ce que ça va ?

-Oui ça va, pas besoin de demander deux fois Rémus.

Il semble se vexer, mais oublie bien vite cette idée, c'était tellement mieux de me reprocher des trucs.

-Tu sais que je pourrais être jaloux de Lily.

-Et pourquoi ? Je demande alors que, sachant que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il va me dire, je préférerais me rendormir.

-Parce que, tu te comportes comme le prince charmant qui doit sauver sa princesse.

-Je n'aime pas les princesses moi.

-Non tu préfères les monstres.

-Rémus... Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de dire ça. Tu n'est pas un monstre.

-Si, une fois par mois.

Je soupire ; je vous avez dit que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il veux me dire ! Il finit toujours par tout ramener à sa lycanthropie et ça m'énerver.

-Une fois par moi, ce n'est rien du tout Rémus, tout le reste du temps tu es juste Rémus, le petit intello qui prend bien ses notes pour que James et moi te les empruntions après, le Préfèt un peu chiant mais qui laisse passer nos bêtises -et ça Rémy c'est vraiment cool, qu'est ce qu'on ferrait sans toi avec James, McGonagall nous aurait déjà tué- et puis franchement, en dehors de ces nuits là tu es la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse, à égalité avec Lily, mais elle je me demande **si elle n'est juste pas complètement conne**! Je m'exclame pour que Lily entende bien la crititque.

D'ailleurs, elle arrête d'engueuler Servilus pour me dire :

-Ca fait toujours plaisir Sirius.

-C'est la vérité Lily ! Alors ok je veux bien comprendre que Rogue était ton meilleur ami -même si je ne comprends pas qu'une ordure comme lui ait put avoir une amie comme toi- mais putain Lily, il... Il t'a brisé le cœur et toi tu continue de le défendre !

Oui, je parle comme si ce crétin de Servilus n'était pas là, mais en même temps vu comme sa présence sur notre monde est inutile et insignifiante, j'ai le droit d'oublier que cette vermine existe. Et apparemment Lily fait comme moi.

-Sirius... soupire t-elle. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, que vous ne comprenez pas avec James, mais... Tiens, justement, si un jour James devait faire ou dire quelque chose qui te blesserait comme il m'a blessé, tu serais en colère, plus triste que jamais, mais si tu le surprenais à se battre avec quelqu'un, ou que tu entendais quelqu'un proférer des menaces à son égard, même après ce qu'il s'est passé, tu le défendrais, non ?

-Bien sûr que oui, James, c'est mon frère, mais lui, il ne me fera jamais ce que Rogue t'as fait ! Parce que les mots équivalent pour moi à ce que Rogue t'as dit, ce serait me comparer à ma famille, dire que je suis comme eux, comme Bellatrix, comme Regulus, comme tous ces Mangemorts pourris de l'intérieur, et James ne fera jamais ça, jamais, c'est certain, il ne faut pas ranger les torchons avec les serviettes Lils.

Elle soupire.

-Tu es vraiment borné quand tu veux, hein ?

-Là c'est toi qui est bornée Lily-Chérie.

-Je suis d'accord avec Sirius... intervint Rémus.

-Mais Rémus, tu es **toujours** d'accord avec Sirius. Se moque Lily.

Il la fusille du regard.

-Laisses moi finir ! Je suis d'accord avec lui parce que c'est vrai que James ne pourrait jamais balancer des horreurs à Sirius, ils sont presque frères, et encore plus depuis cet été tu le sais bien Lily.

-Parce que tu crois que je ne le considérais pas comme mon frère ?! S'écria Lily avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Alors, faisant fit de mes blessures, je saute de mon lit et vais la prendre dans mes bras. J'ai mal mais je ne le sens même pas, je ne sens que les larmes de Lily sur mes vêtements, et ses épaules qui tressautent au rythme de ses sanglots.

-C'était mon meilleur ami Sirius... Mon meilleur ami... Je l'aimais... Et lui... Sang de Bourbe !

-Je sais ma Lily, je sais.

-Ca fait tellement mal...

-Je m'en doute, allez, chut, ne pleure plus, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Je la serre un peu plus fort tout en réalisant une chose :

-Euh... Lils, t'es au courant que Rogue... Il est toujours là.

-Oh Melrin. Geint mon amie en cachant sa tête dans mon épaule. Ca veut dire qu'il m'a entendu.

-Affirmatif. Dit Rogue, acide.

-Oooooh Siriuuuuus pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit avant.

-J'avais oublié aussi, **il est** tellement facile à oublier.

-Pas pour moi.

-Malheureusement, tu irais beaucoup mieux.

-Je sais. Soupire Lily avant de se reculer.

Elle essuie ses joues et embrasse l'un des miennes avant de me dire :

-Je m'en vais me cacher au fin fond de mon dortoir, à ce soir.

-A ce soir. Je souris avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Encore une fois, je ne fais pas attention à Rogue en retournant m'asseoir avec Rémus. On discute, mais on fait attention de ne pas s'embrasser tout le temps que l'autre graisseux est là. A un moment, Pomfresh vient me soigner à nouveau, et me dit que je pourrais sortir pour le dîner, tout comme Rémus, avant de signaler à Rogue qu'il peut s'en aller, ce qu'il fait. J'espère pour lui qu'il ne va pas voir Lily, sinon il aura affaire à James. Et ensuite à moi.

OoOoOoO

 _Le soir, en chemin pour la Grande Salle._

Rémus et moi venons de sortir de l'infirmerie et marchons donc main dans la main pour aller dîner.

-On va leur dire alors ? Je demande, parce que je ne suis vraiment pas motivé pour ça.

-Lily va faire des allusions jusqu'à ce qu'on le dise si on ne le fait pas par nous même.

-C'est vrai... Ah je l'aime bien, mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut être chiante quand elle veut !

-Tout à fait d'accord.

-Donc on leur dit ?

-Oui, Sirius.

-Non mais on leur dit pour de vrai ?

-Oui.

-Pour de vrai de vrai ?

-Oui ! S'exclame t-il, certainement assez énervé. Pourquoi ? Tu en a honte ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est juste que je ne veux pas que ça fasse de problèmes dans notre groupe.

-Mais ça va bien se passer.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

-Moi si, ça va bien se passer. Répète t-il.

-Promets le moi.

-Je te le promets. Dit Rémus en me souriant.

Je lui rends son sourire avant qu'il ne lâche ma main.

-On arrive, si on ne veut pas trop traumatiser James et Peter, autant ne pas entrer main dans la main.

-Bonne idée. Dis je alors que nous mettions une distance de sécurité -quelques centimètres, après tout nous sommes censés être meilleurs amis depuis des années, on peut se toucher- entre nous.

Nous entrons dans la Grande Salle et allons nous asseoir avec James, Peter et Lily. Je sens mes mains devenir moites, j'ai vraiment peur de la réaction de James, pas vraiment celle de Peter parce que je n'ai pas du tout le même lien avec lui qu'avec Jamie, je me moque un peu plus de son avis que de celui de l'autre binoclard.

-James, Peter, dit Rémus, Sirius et moi, on a quelque chose à vous dire.

Je sens ma gorge se nouer et lie automatiquement ma main à celle de mon loup garou sous la table. Il me fait un sourire d'encouragement alors que James demande ''Quoi ?'' la bouche encore pleine de poulet. D'ailleurs, Lily lui fait une remarque là dessus :

-James ! Ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

-Tout ce que tu veux ma Lily.

-Je ne suis pas **ta** Lily.

-Ca ne saurait que tarder. Dit mon presque-frère, assez arrogant.

Lily lève les yeux au ciel.

-Ecoutes plutôt ce que Rémus et Sirius ont a te dire.

Je marmonne contre ma _chère meilleure amie_ , James aurait put oublier qu'on devait lui parler, mais non, il a fallut qu'elle parle de ça. Je serra la main de Rémus encore plus fort alors que James demande ''Quoi ?'' à nouveau. D'un accord tactique, on décide que ce soit Rémy qui le dise, et autant il peut être très délicat dans ses propos et très patients, là, il a dit de but en blanc :

-Sirius et moi, on est ensemble.

Je vois le visage de James se décomposer et ferme douloureusement les yeux en écrasant la main de Rémus dans la mienne.

-Oh.

C'est tout ce que James dit, et ça ne me rassure pas vraiment en fait. Peter ne dis rien, de toute manière il n'a jamais d'avis. ( _nda : Eden, je me souviens que cette petite phrase t'avait fait marrer, donc je l'ai remise)_

-Et bien c'est... Bizarre. Articule finalement mon meilleur ami. 'Fin, je... J'aurais jamais crut que vous seriez ensemble... Et puis... J'savais pas que vous étiez gays déjà... Donc... C'est étrange.

-Tu nous en veux ? Je demande d'une voix pas assurée du tout.

-Mais non ! Evidemment que non ! Enfin Sirius, comment tu peux imaginer ça ?!

-Merci. Dis-je simplement, sans répondre à la question de James.

-De rien... Mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

-Parce que tu ne nous en veux pas.

-Euuuuuh... Okay.

Il ne comprend pas, il ne comprend pas que je mourrais d'inquiétude qu'il nous en veuille, il ne comprend pas qu'il vient de me retirer un énorme poids des épaules. Du coup, ma main qui écrase celle de Rémus se déserre et je lui sourit, soulagé. Il me murmure :

-Tu vois, ce n'était pas la peine de stresser.

-Hum, mais... J'ai quand même eut peur.

-Je sais.

-Mais je t'avais dit que ça se passerait bien.

-Effectivement, t'as raison de temps en temps.

-Nianiania.

Je lui sourit, me moquant un peu de lui avant de me mettre à manger. Et je sens Rémus me faire du pied ; ah ben oui, maintenant qu'on l'a dit aux autres, Môssieur va devenir chiant puisqu'on peut s'afficher désormais. Je le connais un peu mon petit ami, et c'est un vrai emmerdeur, vraiment, il ne faut pas croire que c'est parce qu'il a l'air tout gentil tout mignon, qu'il travaille bien et qu'il est Préfet qu'il est vraiment gentil, il est chiant, très chiant. Il passe son temps à m'emmerder, comme maintenant qu' **il me fait du pied sous la table ce connard**! Et il le fait monter très haut son pied cet abruti, il n'a que ça à foutre que m'exciter ?! Je le fusille du regard et lui dit :

-Arrêtes ça.

-Quoi ? Me demande t-il en me souriant, ce qui signifiait bien qu'il savait de quoi je parlais.

-De ton putain de pied ?

-Quel pied ? Questionne Rémus en faisant monter ledit pied dangereusement haut sur ma cuisse.

-Le pied que tu balades sur moi depuis quelques minutes.

-Ah ça.

-Oui ça. Arrêtes connard.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça m'énerve.

-Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

Et il fait monter sa jambe **vraiment trop haut**. Je déglutis difficilement.

-Putain non ça ne m'énerve pas, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi mais pas ici.

-Où alors ?

Il me dit ça avec un sourire absolument irrésistible pour l'adolescent faible et bourré d'hormones que je suis.

-Salle sur Demande. Après le repas.

-Parfait. Sourit Rémus en arrêtant enfin de me faire du pied.

Je soupire de soulagement quand il fait ça, il fallait que je me calme, je ne pourrais pas sortir de la Grande Salle avec la Tour Eiffel dans mon pantalon. Je mange rapidement mon assiette en plaisantant avec Jamie, mais pas trop fort pour ne pas que Lily nous entende, sinon gare à nos fesses ! Quand j'eus enfin terminé mon assiette, je me lève brusquement et sors de la salle, Rémus sur mes talons. On se magne de rejoindre la Salle sur Demande, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps avant de sauter dessus à mon connard de petit copain qui m'a chauffé. Dès qu'on entre dans la salle, je le plaque contre le premier mur que je trouve et je l'embrasse fougueusement. On se sépare pour retrouver notre souffle, mais nos lèvres se retrouvent bien vite alors que mes mains glissent sous sa chemise.

-T'es en forme Siri'. Halète Rémus quand nos lèvres se quittent à nouveau.

-Oh oui, et vu que tu as été très vilain garçon pendant le repas, je vais devoir me venger. Dis-je en souriant assez étrangement.

-Je le sens pas ton sourire chéri.

-Tu as bien raison.

En disant ça, je déboutonne son pantalon et glissent mes mains dedans, sous son caleçon et je l'entends se retenir de gémir, chose qui me fait bien sourire. Je commence à le caresser doucement, accélérant mes mouvements lorsque je l'entendait gémir, et d'un coup je ralentis, m'arrêtant presque et il grogne de frustration, alors je me penche à son oreille et je lui murmure :

-Tu ne me chaufferas plus **jamais** en public comme tu l'as fait dans la Grande Salle ?

Il fait non de la tête et j'accélère un peu le mouvements de ma main.

-Promets le moi.

-Putain je te le promets mais plus vite !

-Tes désirs sont des ordres mon amour. Dis je en l'embrassant et accélérant encore ma cadence, pour faire plaisir à mon cher petit ami. Je le regarde, alangui contre tout le mur et je sens instantanément une certaine partie de mon corps exprimer son désir ; il faudra que je remédie à ça, et pour ça, je vais le faire crier mon loup garou, et pas de douleur si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

OoOoOoO

(c'est là que les bons dans le temps commencent)

 _31 octobre 1981, Maison des Potter_

Je tremble, tout mon corps tremble, ma gorge et nouée, mes yeux pleins de larmes que je n'arrive pas à retenir quand je me rends à l'évidence : James et Lily sont mort. Je tremble encore plus, le savoir sans se l'avouer est tellement plus facile à vivre ! Mais là, leur maison est détruite, j'ai vu la lueur verte de l'Avada Kedavra, c'est certain, ils ont succombé. A cause de Peter. C'est entièrement de la faute de Peter. Il les a trahi. Il les a vendu à Voldemort. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis ! Oh James mon frère si j'avais sut, je n'aurais pas refusé d'être le Gardien du Secret. Je ne t'aurais jamais trahi. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux Jamie ! Jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais révélé l'adresse de votre maison, même sous la torture j'aurais tenu, j'aurais préféré mourir que trahir mes meilleurs amis, je n'aurais pas été lâche, je serais peut être mort à l'heure qu'il est, mais j'aurais sauvé votre vie à vous, au moins pour quelques années. Mais Peter non. Il a été lâche. Il a conduit à votre perte. Lui demander à lui vous a conduit à votre perte. Rémus aurait été bien meilleur Gardien que lui. Rémus ne vous aurait pas trahi. Rémus ne trahi personne. Rémus ne trahi jamais une promesse. Rémus... Je le vois s'approcher et je me jette à son cou à m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il est mon dernier soutient, la dernière personne que j'ai sur cette terre. Il me sort fort, tant pour se consoler lui que pour me consoler moi et je lui dit :

-Je vais le tuer.

-Quoi ?!

-Je vais le tuer. Peter. Je vais le tuer. Il les a trahi. Il les a fait tuer. Je vais le tuer. De mes propres mains.

-Sirius, la tristesse te fait délirer...

-Non. Je vais le tuer. Je vais prendre ma baguette, je vais m'approcher de lui et je vais le torturer avant de l'achever. Il mérite de souffrir. Souffrir comme James et Lily ont dut souffrir.

-Sirius...

-Je. Vais. Le. Tuer.

-Sirius...

-Est ce que tu seras toujours là pour moi, est ce que tu m'aimeras toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Euh... Et bien...

-Oui. Ou non. J'ai perdu ceux qui étaient comme mon frère et ma petite sœur, si je te perds toi je n'ai vraiment plus rien à perdre alors réponds que je sache.

-Oui...

-Promets le moi.

-...

-Promets le moi. Rémus Lupin tiens toujours ses promesses, alors promets le moi.

-Je te le promets. Je te promets que je serais toujours là pour toi et que je t'aimerais toujours quoi qu'il arrive.

Je me recule de contre lui, lui sourit et l'embrasse, mais ce n'est pas le genre de baisers qu'on échange d'habitude, il est plus doux, plus lent, plus tendre, mais plus triste aussi. Quand notre baisers prend fin, je souffle contre ses lèvres :

-Je t'aime, Rémus Lupin.

-Je t'aime aussi, Sirius.

Je me recule encore et nos doigts perdent l'entrelacement qu'ils avaient créés avant que je ne parte, à la recherche de Peter. Pour le tuer. Je le trouve rapidement, ce lâche se cache dans une ruelle sombre, en me voyant approcher, baguette en main, il comprend mes intentions. Il va-je ne sais comment- tuer les gens autour de nous, avant de disparaître, en ne laissant de lui qu'un doigt. Je hurle de rage, il m'a échappé ! Je ne l'ai pas tué ! Il s'est enfuit ! Il est encore envie alors qu'il a indirectement ôté celle de deux personne ! Des Aurors arrivent. Je suis toujours là quand ils arrivent. Ils m'embarquent avec eux, ils doivent me penser coupable. Je ne me défends même pas, je n'ai plus je force pour ça, et puis... Rémus m'a promis qu'il m'aimera toujours.

OoOoOoO

 _Cabane Hurlante, 1994_

Je me suis évadé. Evadé de l'enfer où je vis depuis 13 ans. Evadé d'Azkaban. Avant, j'étais Sirius Black, qui a trahi les Potter en les vendant à Voldemort, maintenant je suis Sirius Black, la premier sorcier à avoir réussit à s'évader d'Azkaban, et ce, grâce à Patmol. Mais ces deux titres sont faux, je n'ai pas trahi James et Lily, c'est Peter qui a fait ça, et je ne me suis pas évadé, j'ai retrouvé la liberté qui m'es due. Et aujourd'hui je vois Harry, je suis en face de Harry, je parle même à Harry. Harry... Mon filleul... Le fils de Lils et Jamie... Il leur ressemble tellement... Le portrait craché de James... Et les yeux de Lily... Ces magnifiques yeux envoûtants. Et Rémus est là aussi. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine... Il a tant changé en 13 ans... Je l'aime toujours autant... Mais lui... La pensée qu'il ne m'aime plus me fend le cœur, car si j'ai tenu à Azkaban, c'est parce que je pensais à lui, je me rappelait sa vois, ses cheveux, ses yeux, son sourire, sa peau, son corps, tout, et c'est ça qui m'a empêché de devenir fou, parce que je pensais que lorsque je sortirais, je le reverrais, et peut être que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Parce qu'après tout, il m'a promit, et Rémus a toujours tenu ses promesses. Je ne sais même pas comment, mais je me retrouve dans ses bras... C'est tellement bon... Ca fait tellement... Je le serre fort contre moi, comme si ma vie en dépendait, et je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser, de goûter à nouveau au goût de ses lèvres qui m'ont manquées comme il m'a manqué. Il doit bien s'en rende compte puisqu'il me murmure, avec un léger sourire.

-Sirius, pas devant les enfants voyons. (nda : pareil, j'ai souvenir que cette phrase sur une image t'avais plut, alors je l'ai mise)

Je souris aussi, si il me dit ça, c'est qu'il a tenu sa promesse, qu'il m'aime toujours ! Mon cœur s'emballe, tant que j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'échapper de ma poitrine, mais tout éclate quand il me lâche, après tout, qu'il me garde trop longtemps dans ses bras serait suspect. Je sais que je ne suis pas en sécurité, que je suis recherché dans tout le pays, mais au moins, le calvaire Azkaban est terminé, j'ai retrouvé Rémus, et même si on ne pourra pas redevenir comme avant tout de suite, je l'ai retrouvé et c'est le principal. Il est encore en vie et c'est le principal. Il m'aime encore et c'est le principal, mais je dois m'en assurer, alors je lui murmure, sans m'occuper des mômes :

-Promets moi que tu m'attendras encore le temps qu'il faudra.

-Je te le promets. Répond t-il tout aussi bas, me rendant encore plus heureux que ce que je l'était avant.

OoOoOoO

 _Juste avant l'attaque au Ministère, 1996_

Rémus et moi avons reprit notre relation là où on l'avait laissée, dans le plus grand, si quelqu'un venait à savoir qu'on est ensemble, ça foutrait le bordel dans l'Ordre, donc on se cache, mais ce n'est pas vraiment différent du début de notre relation, donc ça a un goût de nostalgie tout à fait plaisant. Et puis c'est tellement plus excitant de faire l'amour en se cachant au risque que quelqu'un débarque à un moment ou à autre. Rémus trouve qu'on est trop vieux pour ce genre de petit jeu et que ça ne devrait pas me plaire autant, mais bon, j'ai perdu une bonne part de ma jeunesse et de ma vie en étant à Azkaban, il faut bien que je me rattrape. Je lui ai demandé si il avait eut des petits copains depuis moi, il m'a répondu ''Je te promets que je serais toujours là pour toi et que je t'aimerais toujours quoi qu'il arrive.'' me faisant sourire, c'est vrai que je lui avait fait promettre ça, et encore une fois, il avait tenu sa promesse, il était toujours là pour moi et il m'aimait toujours, malgré Azkaban. Et là... Le Ministère est attaqué, enfin, Harry est attaqué au Ministère par des Mangemorts, on va devoir y aller, mais avant, je dois parler à Rémus, absolument, alors je nous isole et lui dit :

-Rémus, on va devoir aller se battre, contre l'élite de Voldemort, et donc certainement contre ma cousine adorée, elle va s'acharner sur moi, alors si il m'arrive quelque chose...

-Ne dis pas ça, il en t'arrivera rien.

-C'est un possibilité. Si il m'arrive quelque chose, je veux que tu te mette avec Dora, elle est à fond sur toi, ça se voit, et je me rend bien compte qu'elle commence à te plaire aussi, alors si je meurs là bas, sors avec Tonks, et sois heureux avec elle.

-Mais je veux être heureux avec toi.

-Si il m'arrive quelque chose, fais ce que je te dis, tu ne pourras en être que plus heureux.

-Tu veux que je sois heureux si tu meurs ?! Mais tu perds la tête Patmol !

-Tu te consolera dans les bras de Tonks, elle te consolera, c'est certain. Si je meurs, dis toi que cette requête est mon dernier vœux, tu pourras bien exaucer mon dernier vœux.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! Se plaint-il en nichant sa tête dans mon cou.

-Je n'en ai pas spécialement envie non plus. Mais si ça arrive, promets moi que tu referas ta vie avec Dora.

Il hésite de longues secondes, de très longues secondes, et je sais que ce que je lui demande est très difficile, mais je ne veux que son bien, que son bonheur, et son bonheur il pourra l'avoir avec Tonks si je succombe. Finalement, il lâche :

-Je te le promets.

-Et n'oublie pas que Rémus Lupin tiens toujours ses promesses.

Il soupire tristement avant d'approcher ses lèvres des miennes :

-Un petit baiser d'au revoir ?

''Ou d'adieu'' je pense, oui, je suis très négatif, mais j'ai un très mauvais pré-sentiment vis à vis de cette attaque. Mais je colle tout de même mes lèvres et l'embrasse, plus amoureusement et surtout plus désespérant que je ne l'ai jamais embrassé. Quand nos lèvres se séparent, je luis souffle:

-Je t'aime...

Avant de sortir de la pièce pour transplaner. Quand j'arrive au Ministère, les Mangemorts attaquent déjà, je viens en aide à Harry qui est face à Lucius, et je ne me rends même pas compte que je l'ai appelé James quand il a jeté un _expelliarmus_ qui a désarmé le Mangemort en face de nous. Une fois que j'en ai terminé avec Malefoy, j'ai la joie de voir que ma chère cousine Bellatrix m'attaque elle aussi, alors je commence à me battre, repoussant ses sorts et en envoyant à mon tour.

-Allez, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! Je dis à un moment.

- _AVADA KEDAVRA !_

Je ne réalise qu'elle m'a jeté le sort que lorsqu'il m'atteint tant l'éclair vide est rapide, je me sens sombrer, sombrer, sombrer, sombrer et tomber, sombrer dans un sommeil éternel, et ma dernière pensée va pour Rémus, j'espère qu'encore une fois, il tiendra sa promesse...

* * *

Voiiiiiilà, ça vous a plut ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
